


I Don't Know What To Name This But Let's Pretend That It's A Nice Title

by KAHULAYAW



Series: Simptember [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, College, College Student Huang Ren Jun, College Student Lee Jeno, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Cutesy, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Ren Jun-centric, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Romantic Fluff, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Jeno, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, but still, i mean that was obvious enough, please do read, sleepy jeno!!!!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW
Summary: Renjun comes home after a long day to his sleeping boyfriend.(simptember, entry one)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Simptember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907308
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	I Don't Know What To Name This But Let's Pretend That It's A Nice Title

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/Melvs_ss/status/1300652004444901376) and it was an art challenge about drawing your crushes, either fictional or nonfictional for the whole month of september, and then call it simptember. i absolutely cannot fucking Draw, but still wanted to participate, so i decided to write instead !! i also wanted to bring this account back to life since it's been a hot minute. i know it's already the second of september (atleast here in the philippines) which makes me a day late, but thassokay oh man i'm only a day late :^(
> 
> i hope you enjoy my first entry for simptember!!

Renjun makes his presence known by once again not bothering to hold the door to prevent it from slamming closed. The sound of the door closing too hard rings against the apartment and his ears. It adds to his already huge headache. He clicks his tongue as he toes his shoes off.

All the lights in the apartment are turned off, but he can distinctly hear the sound of the air conditioning in the bedroom, which means he doesn't have to go to sleep alone again. He walks over to the living room first, clearing out the contents of his bag and returning it on the shelf where it belongs. On the way to the bedroom, he starts discarding his clothes, one article every three steps.

First, his soft, blue - green scarf, then his large black coat, then his socks, and his slacks, clothing after clothing until he was left in only his long - sleeved polo and underwear in front of the bedroom door. Now having the carefulness he didn't bother giving to the front door, he twists the doorknob slowly, gingerly pushing open the door in the way that he knows will cause no noise. He peeks his head inside when the gap becomes big enough, and as expected there his boyfriend of three years was, asleep under the covers. He can't help the small smile that creeps onto his face.

He goes to the bathroom rather than stopping by at the bed; he knows that if he stopped by the bed first, he wouldn't be able to clean up at all. Renjun musses up his hair and forces himself to warm up to the fact that he would wash his hair. He takes a cold shower, like he always does, and comes out clean and fresh thirty minutes later wrapped in a towel. He enters the walk - in closet and takes a shirt from his boyfriend's side of the closet, one of his favourites. It's a black graphic tee that was oversized on Jeno, which makes it extremely large on his smaller, thinner, narrower frame. He gets shorts on his side of the closet, dresses into the clothes, and walks out.

Finally, Renjun can kneel by the bedside, face to face with a sleeping Jeno. His eyelashes touch his cheeks, fanning his face. Jeno's fringe is messy and the strands are all over the place which tells Renjun that he's been sleeping for quite a while now. Jeno is lying on his stomach, the position he always ends up in when Renjun isn't beside him. His left hand is resting on the head pillow, free to hold. Renjun takes the golden opportunity and slips his hand into Jeno's. Immediately, Jeno stirs, his hold on Renjun's hand tightening as he slowly comes back to consciousness. His eyes flutter open and Renjun can't help but think just how ethereal his boyfriend is. Jeno's eyes focus on Renjun's and a sleepy smile lights up his face.

"Hi," Jeno murmurs, briefly turning his head away to rub at his eye with his free hand. "You're home late." He says after turning back.

Renjun smiles. It's so easy to smile when it's Jeno he's with. "You're home early," he counters because despite what Jeno said, Renjun usually comes home at around this time. In fact, Jeno was almost never home whenever Renjun arrived, the younger having a busier schedule. "What time did you get home?"

Jeno takes a while to respond and Renjun recognises it as his brain actively waking up. He stretches his limbs and then finally answers. "I've been at home since four I think?"

It was already eight o'clock. "Oh? Why so early?"

"Classes were cancelled. Did you not get my texts?" Jeno scoots closer to the edge of the bed, closer to Renjun. He brings Renjun's hand closer to him and kisses the top of it.

Renjun shakes his head. "My phone died during History."

Jeno chuckles. "Ofcourse it would. You really have to stop ignoring Sir Lee. He's a great guy!"

"Right." Renjun scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Jeno's hand shoots up from under the pillow to pinch Renjun's nose. Renjun lets out an indignant yelp, pinching Jeno's wrist in retaliation. It quickly becomes a little battle, seeing who could touch and poke the other more. The sound of both their loud voices laughing bounces within the room. Jeno hoists himself up momentarily to grab Renjun's waist, carrying him into bed. It was already just reflex when Renjun adjusted, sitting on Jeno's waist, knees on either side of his torso, and squeezing him in. They settle into their comfortable positions whilst still keeping up the playful attacks. Jeno pokes Renjun's side and Renjun jerks away. They freeze, making eye contact. In that split second, they both knew that things would get different now.

Their hands fly to each other's waists, latching on hard and tickling each other. The laughter is escalated and enhanced but the lovers don't care, focused only on giving each other hell.

"Yield, man!" Jeno says in an accent. "Don't make me kill you!"

Renjun laughs harder at that, understanding exactly what Jeno was referencing. "Never!" He says in his best Wakandan accent. It's horrible, Jeno is much better with the accent, but it passes. He forces himself harder onto Jeno, leaning down so that their faces are closer.

Renjun folds into himself so that he's sitting on Jeno's chest now and his hands are just resting on Jeno's face. It stops their ministrations and suddenly they're both just breathing hard and exhausted in bed. Renjun smiles, feeling waves upon waves of love for Jeno. Jeno's hands roam Renjun's body, spreading his warmth that leaves goosebumps on Renjun's thighs, slowing down at his waist, squeezing his shoulders, until they finally stop at his cheeks.

It's automatic when they look at each other : Renjun leans down and Jeno tilts his head up. Their lips touch and it's just a small peck. Jeno's eyes open slowly and he takes in Renjun's beauty. The way Renjun's hair is a mess after their tickle session but still magically looking effortlessly tousled. The way Renjun's eyes seem brighter now that he's in Jeno's arms. The way Renjun's lips quirk up the slightest because he always tries to hide his smile. The way Renjun is so gentle with holding Jeno as if he's holding the world in his hands. Renjun is so beautiful, and Jeno is so in love.

"I love you," says Jeno, the softest smile gracing his lips.

Renjun breaks out into a rare grin. His cheeks are dusted a light pink. "I love you, too."

Jeno wraps his arms around waist firmly. "Let's go to sleep. You've had a long day."

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this a while back for my two characters lmao so i just changed the names since i thought it was cute and saw renjun and jeno as a perfect fit for this work!! i hope you enjoyed it :^)
> 
> also, when i read the small black panther reference i made, i stopped and just :^( rest in power, chadwick boseman.
> 
> thankyou for reading! don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo!
> 
> please check out my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/works)  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/PEACHBERRYNANA)


End file.
